I Should Have Brought Her Home
by Gothic hearse driving chick
Summary: The fight between julia and eli the night she died ,what i think happened . please review :


A/N- so …I've been in the mood to write one of my sad pieces of fan fiction, this is Eli and Julia on the night that she died. Please review.

He pushed things out of his way, throwing anything in sight, anger flooded through him as he worked up a storm throughout his room. he picked up his phone going to the familiar number that he seemed to dial all the time .typing the words that shattered his heart ,he knew were this was going to go .this was the end .

_We need to talk _

_-Eli_

The reply was instant. The tears threatened to fall from his eyes but that couldn't happen not until he knew it was true.

_Um…okay I'll be right there _

_-Julia _

He didn't bother answering back, he tossed his cellphone on the ground and fell back on his bed, the silky material, was soft and comfortable, but his mind was filled with thoughts of hatred, and sadness.

He heard the door slam, he didn't bother moving .she knew where he was, she would find him, and she's the one who had explaining to do not him.

"Eli, hey what's wrong?" she asked sitting on the edge of the bed, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

He choked back a sob. "You know exactly what wrong. Is" he said simply?

"Eli what are you talking about?" Julia asked him.

He shot up, rage taking over him. "THESE!" he screamed tossing the envelope that was on his desk.

She flipped through the pictures that consumed of pictures of her and Austin Galen …kissing, hugging, laughing, holding hands. The dates went back to almost two months ago. She cheated. He couldn't believe it. he thought they were meant to be that they only cared for each other ,and that someday they would ran away and live together far away from everyone else . But what he assumed was wrong. She lied. She cheated.

"Were did you get those?" she asked.

"You friend, Jamie …don't get mad at her she thought it was fair that I knew." he said trying to day calm.

"Eli I can explain." she said quickly as if trying to make up some excuse.

He didn't try to hold the tears in anymore. "My best friend Julia! My best friend! Why how could you?" he screamed at her.

"I don't love you anymore!" she yelled back and silence filled the air.

"You don't love me anymore? I've done everything for you, I bought you stuff, I take you places, I tell you I love you and how beautiful you are everyday!" he yelled at her. "I let you live in my house, I let you into my family! And you cheated." he said pain oozing from his voice.

"I'm sorry." She said slumping down.

No this wasn't going to get him he was not going to feel guilty it was **her **not him.

"I hate you." he sobbed. "Get out! Get out of my house!" he screamed throwing things, fortunately none of them hit her. "I never want to see your face gain you monster! You're a horrible person!"

"I hate you too, and I'm sorry, I'll make sure you never see my face again .goodbye Elijah." she said coldly.

With that she stormed out of his house taking off in the night one her bike, never to be seen again, like he wished.

The headlights flashed before her eyes as she rode off into the darkness. She was stupid, an idiot she cheated on the best guy in the word .she didn't know why she did it she was selfish, she a horrible person and she did not deserve him and she knew it all along, she broke his heart. Now they were done there was know Eli and Julia anymore. Nothing was working out it couldn't go on, and she hoped maybe someday he would be happy.

Her thoughts were got short by the sound of screeching tires ,she quickly looked up and saw a car heading her way , she became nervous and tried to move her bike to the a side of the rode . She swerved into the rode and as she made the middle the car smashed into her body.

All she could feel was pain. Pain and only pain. And before everything went black she felt sadness. This was the end she knew it, not only of her and Eli but her life too she could feel it. She lost the best thing in her life she didn't deserve to live and that's what she hoped as she felt the wet b loud leak from her body. That she would die and after that she did but first one thought came to her mind.

_Let him be happy ,whatever happens just let him be happy ,he doesn't deserve this let him meet a smart beautiful girl that is everything he ever wanted make her be there for him and make them last . Please._

He sat alone in the hospital waiting room, her parents and friends had already left for the night. He couldn't he just couldn't move. The love of his life cheated on him, he was angry no not angry livid if that can even explain half of it. The got into a big fight, and she ran off in the dark and …_died._

He couldn't take it the feeling was so overwhelming not to mention all the other feelings running thought his body.

_Hatred._

_Pain._

_Sadness._

_Loss._

_Envy._

_Depressed._

_Gone. _

_Dead._

_Dead. _

_Dead . _

If he wouldn't of let her run of in the night how could he be so stupid he should had drove her home. He should have drove her home .things wouldn't be this way. He sat there in the hospital thinking about someone he used to have. Someone who meant the world to him. Someone who would still be here if he would have done things different. He sat there thinking of where he went wrong. It must have been her because he knew from deep inside his heart he had always loved her. And he always would. He stood up pushing open the hospital doors and walking away. Never looking back.

A/N so what do you think? Please review


End file.
